


Sorry I'm Late (Again)

by maybeineedyou



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Believe in Swan Queen, F/F, One Shot, Short One Shot, Storybrooke, Swan-Mills Family, Wedding, Weddings, viva la swan queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeineedyou/pseuds/maybeineedyou
Summary: One shotIt's Emma Swan's wedding day and all of Storybrooke is in attendance, with the exception to one heartbroken mayor





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to take place during the upcoming wedding in season 6... just my adaptation on how I think it should go :)

“Do you, Killian Jones, take Emma Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?” 

Emma’s eyes snap into focus as she realizes what is going on. She has been trying hard to focus on the ceremony but all she has been able to think about for the entirety of her wedding ceremony is the fact that a certain person is not present. This is supposed to be the day that will forever unite her and Killian Jones as a married couple, but Killian is the last thing on her mind. She lets her eyes meet his and she starts to slightly panic.

Emma Jones. That’s what my name is going to be in just a few minutes. That doesn’t sound right. Maybe it’lll just take some for me to get used to it. Emma thinks to herself.

All throughout this ceremony, her mind has been on Regina Mills. She knows it sounds crazy and that it’s fucked up. She knows that her mind should only be on the man standing in front of her, the man who she is marrying right now. But she can’t help but notice that her best friend isn’t here. Regina, the mother of her son, the woman who she’s sacrificed herself for countless times and who has done the same for her is not here on this extremely important day. 

She can’t shake the feeling that none of this is right. This shouldn’t be happening without Regina here. I need her here. Where is she? Emma thinks frantically. She barely hears Hook say the words “I do”, despite the fact that he practically yells it, which gets a few laughs from some of the crew of the Jolly Roger. It takes everything in her not to roll her eyes in disgust. 

Maybe the reason this wedding feels wrong without Regina here is because deep down, somewhere far in her heart, Emma knows that this whole day is not right. This wedding is wrong. Not only should Regina be present at the ceremony, but Regina should be a part of the goddamn ceremony. Because Emma knows deep in her heart that she loves Regina Mills. In a hidden part of her being, she knows she won’t be truly happy with Killian Hook. Her happiness is Regina Mills. 

“Do you, Emma Swan take Killian Jones to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Emma blinks hard once, twice, three times. 

Fuck. It’s too late now, isn’t it? I can’t let everyone down. I can’t hurt Hook like this. Emma’s thinks frantically. 

She feels Killian gently squeeze her hand. Emma looks around the room for what feels like the thousandth time during this ceremony, looking for Regina’s face, but her search is to no avail. 

“Emma?” Killian whispers, his brow furrowing as he squeezes Emma’s hand even tighter.

Emma gives up her gazing at the crowd and locks her eyes on Killian’s; her face is full of fear and panic but if Killian notices, he doesn’t say anything. 

“I- I- Killian I don’t know if I can do this” Emma says in a whisper so only he can hear her. 

“Swan you’re just nervous. Just say ‘I do’ and we can talk about this later.” Killian practically growls out, but keeps his voice to a whisper. 

Emma’s heart is beating faster than she knew was possible, and she feels cold all over, but she nods her head and tries again.

“I-” but before she can utter the second word, she hears a voice from the other end of the chapel.

“Emma wait. Stop please don’t go through with this.” 

Emma’s heart skips a beat when she hear the voice, knowing right away who it belongs to.

Everyone in the crowd turns to look and see who has the audacity to interrupt the ceremony at such an important moment like this.

Regina Mills walks sheepishly down the aisle, wearing a dress and almost perfect makeup. She lets out a breathy noise that is a mix between a gasp and a sob at the sight of Emma. She feels her eyes begin to moisten as she looks in awe at how perfect and beautiful Emma looks as a bride. Her heart aches with want at the sight. 

As Emma’s eyes lock on Regina’s she can’t help but notice the prominent redness and puffiness under her eyes. Regina had been crying and by the looks of it, she had been crying for a long time.

“Regina,” Emma breathes out the name as Regina now stands a few feet in front of her. Emma’s heart is fluttering and she feels confused at the fact that tears are beginning to form in her eyes.

“Sorry I’m late,” Regina say with a watery smile, “again.” 

“What the hell is going on here Regina; can’t you see this is our wedding ceremony and it is incredibly rude of you to barge in on it like this.”

Emma looks towards her groom, surprised that she has basically forgotten he was standing there with her ever since the moment Regina walked in.  
“Killian, I’m so sorry,” Regina says, her face hardening as she turns her eyes to the pirate. His face is red and his brow is knit together as he is clearly enraged. 

“You better have a damn good explanation for yourself Madam Mayor, but it can wait until after the ceremony because I think now’s the time I get to kiss my bride,” Killian growls out. 

Regina ignores him and moves her gaze back to Emma’s and their eyes meet. “Emma, I couldn’t bear to see you on your wedding day marrying someone when I wish I was the one standing at the altar with you. I tried so many times to leave my house and come here to be supportive of you, but I couldn’t find the strength,” Regina gestures to her face that carries the telltale sign of recent tears. 

“I know my timing is terrible and that this is complicated and that this is going to ruin your’s and Killian’s perfect day,” Regina says, and at this point tears are now brimming in both the eyes of Emma and Regina. “And I know you might not feel the same way, but I could never live with myself if you went through with this, and I think you could never live with yourself either. I need you to know how I truly feel.”

The tears in her eyes brim over and they silently fall down her cheeks, leaving dark marks on her red dress that she had planned to wear as a guest to this wedding. 

After a long pause, that is a failed attempt to regain her composure, Regina says, “Emma Swan, I am in love you. And I think you might be in love with me too.” 

Emma muffles a sob that has worked its way into her chest. She tries to wipe the tears that have streamed down her cheeks, only to have the dried tears replaced with fresh ones. Emma realizes that this is all she’s ever wanted. It makes sense all of a sudden. Having Regina stand with her in front of a crowd of her friends and family for a wedding ceremony feels so right. Regina could be her happiness. Regina is her happiness.

Emma makes her way down the steps that lead to the altar, with one hand outstretched toward Regina. She slips her hands out of the silk, white gloves she is wearing, dropping them to the ground. Emma lets her hand rest in Regina’s wanting no barrier between her skin and the brunette’s. 

Regina lets out a small gasp at the way their hands fit so perfectly together. 

 

“Regina Mills, I am in love with you too.” Emma says, never letting her eyes break contact with Regina’s. Regina pulls Emma into an embrace and their bodies fit together so perfectly. Their relationship had been so chaotic messy in the past but right now, in this moment, everything feels right in their world.


End file.
